Explosion
by FeeltheMusic13
Summary: After the ambulance full of bombs goes off and driving Hotch home, Morgan had very little time to talk to Garcia. What if Derek had gone to see Penelope when he got home? Warning! This is partially smut. *One Shot*


_**A/N: Hello! This is my first Morgan/Garcia fanfic. I thought I'd start off with a one-shot. This is right after season 4 episode one. Where Morgan drives an ambulance full of explosives away from people, and for about 3 minutes we all think he's dead, even poor Penelope.**_

Morgan was anxious to get back, the drive back with Hotch left him no time to talk to Penelope. He knew his baby girl couldn't stay mad after seeing him but that didn't mean he wanted her mad at him at all. If there was one thing he's learned over the years it's that you never upset Penelope Garcia.

As he pulled up to her apartment door he looked around nervously. That's strange he's never been nervous when wanting to see her. Ever. But something in her voice after the explosion worried him.

He didn't trust many people, but this was his best friend and if he was truly honest the one he wanted to be with. She was his God given Solace. While in his thoughts Garcia appeared in the doorway grabbing his arm and dragging him inside so they could talk.

To say she was mad would be wrong. She wasn't mad at him, no she was upset that he kept putting himself in life threatening situations. 'Damn hero complex,' she thought as she waited for him to start talking. She was giving him time to give his side before she tore into him about never ever doing anything like that again.

She was shocked when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Her arms moved around him naturally. She hadn't thought that maybe he was still shaken. Come on, he's Derek-Freakin-Morgan!

He couldn't help it; he just needed to hug her. He could have died mere hours ago and never seen her again. She could have been the last person he talked to and she didn't know how important she was to him, which was extremely important. "Still mad at me?" he whispered, wearing a small smile.

She huffed and pulled out of the hug, "Yes! Why? Why do you feel the need to put yourself in danger? I get it's the job but Derek you don't always have to be the one to almost die! And I…what if something had gone wrong? What if my computer had frozen what if you had hit a bump and the things had gone off early? Derek I couldn't handle it if something happened to you. It doesn't always need to be you! Let someone else take the hit once in a while. You may be my Superman but you aren't indestructible!" She crossed her arms, having kept their eyes locked together as she ranted.

He swallowed hard, finally breaking eye contact. She was right he had put himself willingly into extra dangerous situations that this job didn't specifically. He smiled slightly, "So now do you promise to never stop talking to me baby girl?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled back at him. "Fine I promise…" Her face turned serious again, "But don't EVER do something like that again! I swear Derek that was above and beyond the job. This job means bullets and psychotic people not driving an ambulance of bombs!" She put her hands on his shoulders, "I don't know what I would do without you. Now you have to promise to be a little bit safer. Remember people need you. I need you." She smiled slightly, feeling tears build in her eyes. She hated thinking about losing him.

"Hey hey, don't cry. Please?" He moved his hand up to wipe her tears as they started falling. "I'm fine okay? I'm alive and right here." He pulled her into another hug.

"This time, Derek, this time. What about the next time something like this happens? We might not get so lucky. Just promise you'll think things through more." She almost pleaded.

He nodded, "Alright mama. I promise. Just stop crying." He tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "It's not that late. Why don't you go pick up a movie, pop some popcorn and relax?"

She narrowed her eyes playfully, "Oh no if you think you can smooth this over with a movie you have another thing coming hot stuff."

Penelope sighed as she turned back to Derek, "You pick the movie, but no explosions got it? I'll pop the popcorn. This doesn't mean I'm not upset with you though. You really scared me today." She looked down before walking out of the room. Her heart was beating at an increasing pace.

Derek blinked, he had never meant to hurt her. But today that extra danger had to be done, and he was the only one he trusted to get it done. What he hadn't thought about was the affect hearing the explosion and then nothing from him would have on his baby girl. He had to make this right, somehow. Tonight was his chance.

Garcia walked around her kitchen biting her lip. She really wanted to open some wine but she cannot handle wine, like ever especially not now. This case had reminded her of feelings she had tried to bury deep inside of her. She can still remember the feeling of complete devastation then relief after the echoes of the bombs reached her followed by his voice.

The sudden beeping of the microwave shocked her out of her reverie. Quickly grabbing a bowl she poured the popcorn into it, heading out to the living room.

"Hey, are you okay? You look pale?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just been a long day." Penelope answered, sitting on the couch next to him. He had put on her favorite comedy with no explosives.

As the movie dragged on, Garcia found herself leaning into him and barely paying attention to the screen in front of her. She could feel the warmth coming from him, and the faint smell of his cologne.

Morgan wrapped his arm around her shoulders when she was almost leaning against him. Bringing her the last couple inches to his side. He as well wasn't paying attention, the last few days playing back in his mind. The killings, the explosions, the slit moment decision to drive that ambulance as far away as possible. He wasn't thinking about what could happen to him, just the numerous amount of people in and around the hospital.

"Derek. Derek? Deeeerrrreeeek," Penelope waved her hand in front of his face, bringing him out of his thoughts. "You were zoned out pretty far. What's on your mind?"

He just stared at her. He could have died, like really died. And she would have heard everything. He studied her face the worrying over him had been nonstop apparently.

Suddenly his lips were against hers, and Garcia froze. It's not like the thought of kissing him had never cross her mind. The tension between them was obvious to everyone. Finally her eyes slipped closed and she moved her lips against his.

After a few minutes they pulled apart, lips still partly separated. They looked into each other's eyes a silent conversation passing between them. Maybe Derek moved first or Penelope but soon enough their lips had collided again but not in a soft hesitant manner.

Derek's hands found her hips, securing her to his lap. Their tongues fought for control, as her hands made their way down his chest. She could feel the sculpted muscle that came from chasing down the big bads of the world left him with.

"Derek~" She moaned, as he made his way down her neck. Her hand moved down to his broad shoulders, gripping tightly. "Bedroom…" She cupped his chin, bringing his lips back to hers. She giggled into the kiss as he lifted her easily, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist. Before she knew it she was falling back onto the bed.

Derek slipped out of his shirt, staring down at the goddess before him. Her cheeks were flushed from their kisses. Her eyes looked over his chest as he moved closer. He climbed onto the bed, moving over to her on all fours.

She gasped softly as his hands started to roam. His fingers teased her breasts, but avoided her nipples which were hard and begging for his attention. She could feel the heat growing between her legs as his teasing started moving down. "You have too many layers on." He murmured, ridding her of her shirt and shorts quickly. He took a moment to examine her perfect skin.

Penelope blushed under his gaze, biting her lip softly. Her hands slipped down and started working on his belt, making quick work of it and his zipper. Pressing her palm to his hardening length, she smirked hearing him gasp.

He growled softly before lowering his lips down, and closing them around her hardened peak through the thin fabric of her bra. Her own gasp was released as he sucked and flicked against it.

"Oh God! Derek. I need you!" Her voice was breathy as she lifted her hips against his.

There would be enough time for slow and easy later. He quickly pulled off both their clothes, before feeling her hand against him.

Garcia squeezed softly before starting to stroke him. Her own hand slipped down, thumb flicking against her nipple before dragging down her stomach. She threw her head back as she rubbed two fingers over her clit, bucking up into her hand.

Morgan's eyes darkened at her quickening strokes against him, and watching her tease herself.

Leaning down he captured her lips with his in a bruising kiss. "Mine." He whispered against her lips as he pulled her hands away and pinned them by her head. He slowly started pushing into her.

She gasped at the burn as he stretched her, biting his lower lip softly. Soon he was fully inside of her, relishing at the first feel of her walls fluttering around him. "Penelope…" He moaned as he started thrusting, pulling almost all the way out before pushing slowly in. He was going crazy as her walls started to constrict around him.

Penelope pulled her hands from his grip, sliding them down his back. She could feel his muscles flex at his movements, and her eyes closed.

Soon enough she could feel her climax tightening in the pit of her stomach. His thrusts started becoming erratic. They both knew this wasn't going to last much longer.

Penelope quickly flipped them, so she was straddling his waist. Bracing herself on the head board of her bed she started rolling her hips expertly over his, feeling his body tense beneath her.

He gripped her hips again as she started moving her hips in circles over him, as well as moving up and down his erection at a maddening pace. He moved his hips up as hers came down and was rewarded at the small cry of pleasure she let out. "Oh Derek again!" She gasped as his hips met hers again.

Moving his hand to her clit he slowly started tracing around her nub. It wasn't enough to push her over the edge but it was enough to make her own movements speed up in her need for realize.

Finally she let felt herself explode, her vision going white. His voice echoed in her ears, a soft, "I love you." She cried out, feeling the waves of pleasure only grow stronger as he repeated it.

He felt her sag against him, her body feeling like jello. She laid down, her body still hyper aware of his still hard, throbbing length inside of her. "I love you too." She whispered her eyes falling shut only to snap open to him flipping them again.

"Derek?"

"I'm not done with you yet baby girl." He smirked, and started moving inside of her again. He growled as her walls fluttered. His body was crying for him to come. To give into her waiting body, but he wanted to get her to get one more hit of pleasure before he did.

As he slipped deeper into her, her nails dug into his back, leaving little crescent moons. Her moans and words blended together into the greatest sound Derek has ever heard. He moved his hand down, pressing his thumb against her nub.

Garcia gasped and arched into him as the pleasure took over her senses again. Her walls tightened more around him.

"Yes!" She cried, biting softly into his shoulder to muffle and further sounds.

He grunted out his release, before collapsing on top of her. He could feel her drawing small circle against his shoulder. After a few moments he moved off to her, pulling her into his side.

She smiled and rested her head against his chest and hand against his abs. They laid there in silence, just enjoying the intimacy that came with that quiet and the feel of each other.

"I meant it, Penelope. I love you. This isn't the adrenaline or anything like that."

She smiled softly against his chest, closing her eyes. "I know. I love you too." Sleep started tugging at her, and soon she gave in to its sweet pull, falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

She was only woken by the familiar rush to her core. When she opened her eyes she was met with a smirking Derek. "I'm not down with you yet Mama."

"Oh!" Was all she could get out before he moved down between her legs, mouth descending on her already aching clit.


End file.
